


Panda poop tea on a Sunday afternoon

by Rarananum



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 10:43:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rarananum/pseuds/Rarananum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Jane's messy Sunday ends up at Maura's; With beer, Panda poop tea and a whole lot more...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is my first Rizzles fic. Feedback is very welcome. Couldn't have done it without the wonderful help of Brazzlefrat16.

It had been awhile since Jane had last made use of her early childhood taught plumbing skills. However, since her dad had been such a douche and took off with that floozy, she was bound to do it by herself.

Without further hesitation, and continuously negative thoughts on him, she grabbed the toolbox. She laid out everything she needed within reach and disappeared under the sink. Due to her mom still flushing everything possible, jamming the garbage disposal again, the kitchen sink drain had gotten clogged up. Jane had to disassemble the whole pipe system in order to get the problem fixed. She knew it would take some time, but Frankie was on the job, Tommy had never showed any interest in the family business, and her ego was too big to ask anyone else for assistance.

"I would be spending my Sunday cleaning up ma's mess... Why is she so damn stubborn?"

She reached for the water pump pliers and the adjustable wrench to unscrew the garburator from the s-trap. A wave of brown water approached rapidly making a mess of the woman who was just trying to get her kitchen sink fixed. A loud array of foul-mouthing filled the little apartment.

"Jane, are you okay?" Jane struggled to get up from under the sink, all wet and smelly, the kitchen floor as slippery as the Bruins ice-rink.

"Can you believe this?" she continued, not bothered by the fact that Maura was squeezing her nose in an attempt to ignore the stench of garbage water which quickly filled the air. "Is she ever going to take this seriously? She's been married to a plumber for years for Christ sake! Do you know how many times my dad came home, complaining about people who overeagerly stuffed their garburator up to the point where it would almost explode?!"

Maura tried hard to suppress her laughter but a small giggle escaped her.

"What?!" Jane exclaimed. But the truth hit her as fast as the words left her lips. She looked down and saw the brown water run in little streams down her legs into the pool she was standing in. Her BPD training t-shirt was soaking wet with unrecognizable pieces of food stuck to it. Lettuce and strips of carrot were floating on what was once her kitchen floor. Nervously she started picking of the pieces that stuck on her shirt before making eye contact with Maura again. "I think I let myself drift a bit of too far on my anger." She reached for her ponytail and started twisting the hairs.

"Wow Jane..." Maura sighed, waving her hand in front of her nose. "You smell awful!"

Jane looked a bit confused and took off her diving mask. "Dear Father Francis, I smell like an open sewer!"

The extremity of Jane's facial expressions, expressing revulsion, made Maura laugh so hard that tears were running over her cheeks. "You can't take a shower here 'cause you probably closed off the main tap. Come on, I'll take you over to my place." Maura walked passed Jane into the bedroom to grab her some clothes while instructing Jane to fetch some bin bags to protect her Prius’ leather car seat upholstery.         

"Aren't you worried about me messing up your car? I mean, you could always put me in one of your spare body bags!"

Jane couldn't help but smile at the thought that Maura would let her sit in the passenger seat in her current state. Normally, Maura would flip at the idea of transporting any form of insanitation, but she was clearly making an exception this time.  
  
Maura entered the living room holding Jane's BPD sports bag which seemed impossible to zip up.

"Don't you think to go all sarcastic on me Jane Rizzoli, 'cause I would seriously consider that!" She pointed at Jane. "First things first, you are in desperate need of a shower and I don't want to stay here lingering any longer than needed. Since it's Sunday, there won't be any plumber working. I figured you're staying with me."  
  
She threw Jane some towels to put on the floor so the water wouldn't seep any further underneath the floorboards and laid her bathrobe on the kitchen counter. As soon as Maura saw Jane taking the robe in her hands ready to put it on, she interrupted her. "Jane, you really need to take those off before putting on that clean robe!"  
  
Jane started fidgeting on the hem of her shirt, but she was left no choice then to strip out of her dirty clothes. There wasn't any good reason to just keep them on. She dropped her shirt and her shorts in the sink and quickly put on the robe. She felt her face turning red at the idea that Maura saw her strip, even though it was set in totally different circumstances than she actually had secretly hoped for. But still, she felt an undeniable desire rise for the woman who was willing to let her go all garbage water in her beloved Prius.  
  
"What were you doing here anyways?" Jane asked in an attempt to rapidly change the subject to distract herself from forbidden thoughts.  
  
"Your mother tried to call you and when you didn't pick up, she called me. I think she wanted to warn you not to use the kitchen sink. So, she instructed me to go take a look and see if you were doing okay. I asked her why, and she said I would know as soon as I entered your apartment."  
  
Jane took her phone from the bookshelf. She had missed four calls and received one text message.

  
_Don't be mad!_   
_Love you,_   
  
_Ma_

"The nerve... I bet she was just too chicken to deal with me herself," Jane mumbled.  
  
Maura took Jo Friday. "I'm glad she did though. Now I had a legitimate opportunity to let you strip in front of me without it being awkward." She turned around triumphantly.  
"Don't forget your bag and close the front door on your way out!" She called while gracefully walking down the stairs wearing what was probably some new pair of Jimmy Choo's.

Jane sighed, grabbed her bag and the bin bags from the coffee table and quickly followed. While turning the key to close off the door she asked herself what the heck Maura meant by that last comment...


	2. Chapter 2

It was always a bitch to find a parking spot during weekends; Jane was afraid she had to take a good walk down the street, in her bathrobe, before reaching the car. Thank God Maura was parked in front of the apartment building. She dropped her sports bag next to Jo in the backseat and spread a bin bag over the expensive leather passenger’s seat. Though she was already dried up and wearing dry terry cloth she wouldn't want to let Maura think she didn't care.

On the ride home they talked about their latest case, Maura particularly had been very excited about. She had struggled with the proximate COD for days and had dragged most of her medical books to the morgue. Jane had asked if she was building a fort when she saw the piles of books scattered around the autopsy table. But all she got was an angry look. She didn't leave the morgue for two whole days and had ignored Jane's other jokes in an effort to get her back on earth. She'd been determined to discover the strange anatomy of this person. It was almost like an anthropological find to her when she found a rare genetic disease which had only been diagnosed in three other known cases worldwide. Jane had never seen her so enthusiastic over a dead body before... They'd cleared the case later that same day.      
  
It was around 3 pm when Maura pulled up her driveway.  
  
Though this was Maura's residence, Jane had always felt very at home. Maura was the kind of woman who was very neat and structured. Her belongings had their own steady places; her books were alphabetized and sorted by the color of their dustcovers. She had once told Jane she tried to live up to the sequence of the Fibonacci numbers which had something to do with the Golden Ratio, balance and Feng Shui. This is the exact opposite of Jane's apartment, which pretty much looked like a student's dorm room. Due to Maura’s adoptive mom, Constance, being a renowned artist and a big shot in the art world, she was also in possession of some beautiful pieces of art. At first it didn't interest Jane much, until Maura explained some of the deeper meanings and effort artists made to achieve the desired effects in their works.

Jane loved the way Maura enriched her life with knowledge of things she didn't even know existed. Sometimes Jane reached a point where she deemed it almost impossible for Maura to know any more on a subject, yet she always knew how to amaze and impress her even more. It was one of the traits of Maura Isles that Jane absolutely adored.

"You go upstairs and take a shower."  
  
Jane took some clothes out of her bag and went upstairs.

"Oh, and Jane!" Maura entered the hallway and looked up at Jane who was already halfway up the stairs.

"Leave your underwear outside the bathroom so I can wash them together with my laundry." A small smirk appeared on Maura's face. She knew Jane would be feeling uneasy.

Jane had always been a little prudish on any form of nudity. She even feels ashamed while Maura makes Y-incisions on naked dead bodies. The idea of exposure was something she seemingly couldn't handle. Maura had figured it had something to do with Jane being vulnerable. One time, they went to the gym and Jane had to change in front of other people. She panicked and decided to work out in her office clothes. Of course, the gym manager wasn't so happy, but some bullshit story and her badge were like a miracle worker and did the trick. The fact that Jane was always so convincing, confident, and vigorous, even when she didn't feel so, was something Maura loved.

Jane turned on the shower and washed every inch of her body with great care. Then she grabbed some shampoo. It had a lovely, very sweet scent. She soaped up her hair and read the label. 'Oatmeal and Honey'.  
  
"Without parabens, preservatives or synthetic dyes. Not tested on animals. Not harmful for the environment. Biodegradable."

With a shock Jane turned around.

Maura was standing in the bathroom reciting the label while holding Jane's underwear.  
  
"M…Maura! What are you doing here?" Jane turned, so she faced the wall where Maura wasn't able to see her embarrassment.  
  
"Collecting your dirty underwear. Which, if I'm not mistaken, I asked you to leave out front. Is that shower doing you any good?"  
  
"Yeah, thanks. It feels like doing the dishes though. I mean it smells the same, but I think your shampoo will work its wonders since you always smell so good." Jane silenced herself with her left hand. "Damn!"  
  
"Well thank you Jane. I was wondering when you would give me a compliment on my fragrance. By being a medical examiner, there is always this insecure thought in the back of my mind: if I don't totally gross you out by the scent of decomp surrounding me. So I'm very self-conscience when it comes to the way I smell."  
  
Jane turned her head slightly so she could see Maura.

"It never bothered me. I mean, it's hardly noticeable and you always wear your black scrubs during autopsies, so most of the decomp smell can be found in them." She straightened her back. "And I would never have taken you with me to the Robber if you smelled like one of Bass's body farms!" She smirked.

Maura stormed out of the bathroom.

"Uh, Maura?"

"Shit! Did I say something insensitive again?"

"Maur?"

"Maura come on! It was a joke!"

Jane rinsed her hair and turned off the shower.

She searched for a towel but couldn't find one. Her bathrobe wasn't here anymore. It had probably ended up in the washing machine with the rest of her and Maura's laundry by now.

"Maura!? I need a..."

At the same moment Maura barged in holding a giant hotel type bath towel in front of her.

"Sorry, I realized that I didn't get you a... towel." Her eyes wandered Jane's body.

"Wow! You've got some really fine toned musculus rectus abdominis, Jane."

Jane was standing like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Also well formed  musculus flexor carpi radialis and musculus brachioradialis. Probably due to all that training you did at the indoor shooting range." She said tolerate.

To her own surprise, Jane took a look at her left forearm. Her eyes followed the clearly visible muscles to the back of her hand. She rested her eyes on the scar that was caused by her worst enemy. She balled up her fist and frowned before looking away.  
  
"It's not as pretty as you say it is..." She said with a bitter undertone in her voice, rubbing the scar on her right abdomen. She took the towel out of Maura's hands.

"Thanks. I'll be downstairs in a moment." She nodded her head towards the door.  
  
It had never occurred to Maura that Jane wasn't only prudish, but was most likely also ashamed of her scarred body. Maura simply never held it as a possibility since she thought the world of it. Lean yet toned and muscular. Soft olive skin, in some places rough and damaged, but every inch desirable. What Maura would give to touch Jane in more ways than they did with an occasional pat on the head and a friendly punch on the shoulder.

Only if there were tears involved, or when there's mentioning of extreme relief, they would hug it out, but Maura couldn't ignore the warm glow which filled her body any longer. She had made several remarks towards Jane which indicated that she felt attracted to her in a sexual way. But Jane always reacted busy, distant, and sometimes even annoyed. Maura was convinced there was so much more between the two of them and decided to take on some different approach.

Jane bit the towel out of self-anger. How could she be so firm and mean to Maura while all she did was compliment her body?   
"She was complimenting my body. My naked body!"

Jane quickly wiped the mirror clean of the moisture and took a good look at herself.

"Did that just really happen?" She frowned talking to herself, as if she couldn't rely on her thoughts alone.  
Her cheeks quickly colored a soft red.

Jane had noticed that Maura's behavior was a little bit different towards her than usual. But she didn't pay much attention to it. If it comes to mastering the knowledge on Maura Isles' behavioral structures, you would be studying at least 10 years before any simple understanding was achieved. And, by that time, it would have most certainly changed already. Jane knew that there was a lot of benign neglect in her childhood and most of those years she had been appointed to herself or a French au-pair. So it was only natural Maura had some awkward ways in showing emotions; she simply finds it hard to express herself. But telling Jane she was glad she could've seen her strip and now the adoration over her naked body made Jane wonder if Maura Isles was in fact coming on to her... 

When walking into the living room Jane found out that Maura wasn't there, the air was filled with the scent of Panda Poop tea which Maura drank every Sunday afternoon. She walked to the fridge, grabbed a beer and tried to find some snack but could only find some seaweed crackers.

"I might as well chew on some cardboard tube of a toilet roll," she said while rummaging further through the cupboards in hopes to find something decent to eat.

It was either dried figs, a slice of rye pumpernickel bread with smoked tofu pate, or oven baked veggie chips. Well, at least there was beer to wash it down with.  
Jane took the chips and walked directly to Maura's study.


	3. Chapter 3

The study was adjacent to Maura's beautiful city garden; the folding doors were open to let in a cool breeze. The weather had been soft all week and it had made Jane's mood so much better.

"I thought I would find you here."

Maura was consumed by reading a book and a magazine at the same time. Infuriated, flipping the pages over and over, shaking her head in disbelief. She looked up at Jane who was drinking her beer, leaning against the doorpost, the bag of veggie chips in her other hand.

"I can't believe that some articles can be sometimes so inaccurate!" She exclaimed, totally dejected, holding up a Science magazine and pointing at a bright colored diagram. Jane took another sip of her beer. 

"Yeah... It's a crime. I should go over there and arrest whoever wrote the article." Jane took a look at the credits. "Dr. Sumter N. Welsh, you'll never be a match for our brilliant Dr. Isles here." She took the magazine out of Maura's hands and laid it on her desk. 

"Maura, we need to talk." Jane sat next to the magazine. 

Maura tried to remain calm, trying to remember how to breathe by counting her breaths and calculate the proximate emission of CO2. "What do we need to talk about?" She asked trying to sound as casually as possible.

"I've been noticing a distinct difference in your behavior and I think I finally figured out why!" Jane said while putting another handful of veggie chips in her mouth.

Maura gasped and looked with big eyes at Jane. 

"Why Jane, I... thought... I would never be able to penetrate that big skull of yours!"

"What?" Jane said with her mouth full. She took a sip of her beer and swallowed it all down at once.

"What has my skull to do with your lack of protein?! I mean have you even been into your kitchen lately? There's nothing normal to eat! Only seaweed crackers and a handful of dried figs and probably some kale salad. No wonder you are so off the last couple of weeks. You are in desperate need of something good to eat."

Maura looked perplexed at Jane. How could Jane be so utterly ignorant? Maura had decided that maybe her advances weren't direct enough. 

"Jane." She walked to the desk up to the point where she could rest her hands on Jane's knees their faces only inches away. "It has nothing to do with me lacking protein, but has everything to do with the attraction I feel towards you. Sexual attraction, if I need to be more specific." Without breaking eye contact, her hands wondered a bit further up Jane's thighs. 

Jane swallowed a big lump down her throat which seemed almost impossible 'cause it suddenly had all dried up. She reached for her beer bottle but knocked it over and spilled the last sip onto the Science magazine. "Maura…" She stammered nervously.

"Shhh Jane. I now want to refute that stupid article which blundered about logical empiricism which in fact states that a hypothesis can only be certified due to sense perception." 

Jane had no clue what Maura was talking about and completely in shock that she indeed was coming onto her. She felt her heart racing through her body. Every artery in her body was pulsating under the pressure of her rising arousal. 

Jane had been developing feelings for Maura since back in the day when they'd met while she was still working vice. But she never gave it a second thought. There was the fact that Maura was a woman and there it had ended. It had scared Jane that she felt attracted to a woman, and was also stunned by her beauty. 

Maura was sophisticated, well educated, and fashionable. Wherever she entered a room, she was highly desired by nearly every man and an occasional woman. She was this classic beauty, charismatic, flexible and open-minded but very serious, scientific and literal; therefore exceptionally funny. And so out of Jane's league, at least so she thought. That the same woman Jane had been in awe with for years seemingly had feelings for her made her world tremble. 

"I... I don't understand..." was all she could say before Maura countered: "You do Jane, trust me." 

The tip of their noses touched lightly. Maura tucked a strand of Jane's hair behind her ear. They could feel each other's warm breath stroking gently over their lips. Jane looked into Maura's eyes and suddenly everything fell into place. She was right. It was those eyes that took away any insecurity that was left. They leaned in closer and shared a warm kiss. The kissing rapidly became more passionate as Jane pulled Maura in. Maura's hands squeezed Jane's upper thighs.

"Jane...."

"Shhh, Maura... sense perception...remember?"

Maura smiled into their kiss and Jane smiled back.

Jane's hands started tugging on the hem of Maura's blouse. She felt a desperate need to feel the heat of her skin against her hands. She let her fingers slide underneath the waistband of her tight jeans, pulling Maura even more against her own wanting body.

"Oh Maura, you feel so good."

"Yes? Well same can be said of you detective!" Maura winked.

Jane started to unbutton the chiffon blouse. The fabric fell off her shoulders like raindrops from a leaf. Maura's ample breasts filled a beautiful purple laced bra. Jane kissed the spot between Maura's breasts and felt her arousal reaching new heights.

"God, how I longed for this," she said while kissing the round curvatures.  
With a quick snap, Maura's bra came off. She took Jane's hands and placed them on her breasts. 

The touch of Jane’s hands on her breasts was putting all nerve ends on edge. Every stroke made her shudder with desire. The trail of wet kisses caught a small sigh of wind from the open doors in the study causing goose bumps all over her body. She gently caressed Jane's neck and collarbone, leaving butterfly kisses on the heated skin.

"Come with me." Maura whispered in her ear. "If we're going to do this, and we are, we are gonna make it worthwhile." She took Jane's hand in hers and led her out of the study.


	4. Chapter 4

Jane's mind was all over the place. She had trouble focusing on what was happening. She followed Maura upstairs to the master bedroom where they had spent many nights as friends. But this time it would be completely different to lie between those same sheets. Together. The conflict of feral instincts and rational thoughts clouded her judgment. She tightened her grip on Maura's hand. 

"Maura, don't we need to talk about this first?" But Jane already knew the answer Maura would give her. Though Maura was rational, she was also impulsive. She had told Jane that if it wasn't for those impulses she would still be sitting behind her books. 

"Jane, I can be very theoretical about why we should do this, but I'd rather be empirical on this one. Emotions have never been so clear to me than what I'm experiencing right now."  
They were standing in front of the bedroom door.

"I want you Jane Rizzoli. I've never ever held such a burning desire for any other human being." 

That was all Jane needed to hear. There was really nothing to be insecure about because Jane too had never felt so sure and sincere in her life about anyone else before. 

"It's always been you," Jane said while kissing Maura, pushing her against the bedroom door. Maura turned the knob and they stumbled into the room their lips never losing contact.

Their breathing was rapid and their kisses misplaced as they crashed onto the bed. Jane sat up to take off her white tank top while Maura embraced Jane's waist kissing her lower back. She could feel the little hairs react to the touch of her lips while she traced the skin.   
Jane turned over so she was straddling Maura. She ceased her movement so her body hovered just inches over Maura's, their breasts barely touching. The warmth building up between the two of them was overwhelming as well as the sight of Maura aroused and wanting underneath her.

"Jane, don't tease me." Maura grabbed Jane's hips and pulled her down onto her. Their centers met and that feeling was intense for both women. They started moving into each other's touch increasing the pressure. 

"Oh God, Maura... I don't know if I can hold off any longer." Jane said sounding slightly embarrassed.

Maura maneuvered one hand between their bodies past the waistband of Jane's sweatpants, past the elastic band of her boyshorts. 

"Oh, Jane... You are so wet!"

"Oh, Maur..." Jane moaned in their kissing. "Don't ever stop..."

It was hard for Maura to keep a steady pace. The Jane’s wetness made it impossible to keep her fingers in place. She combined her index and middle finger to push into a deeper contact. She could feel an immediate tight vacuum creating around her fingers. Her fingertips had never been so sensitive before. She could feel the hotness of Jane's flesh clenching more with every upward movement. The contractions of the woman above her were clearly tangible against the palm of her hand.

Jane rested her head on Maura's shoulder. It was like time stood still. Neither of them moved. Their breathing was deep and simultaneously, heavily, causing their breasts to slide due to a thin layer of sweat which covered both women. The sensation was phenomenal and from out of this world.

Maura was the first to move but Jane grabbed her wrist.

"Please, don't remove them yet." 

"I won't. But Jane, I don't want to insinuate or rush you to action, but my jeans are getting really uncomfortable right now."

Jane looked down. She could see Maura's fingers still placed deep within her. Past that, very tight jeans encasing a now squirming lower body.

She wrapped her hand around Maura's wrist pulling her softly out while kissing her sweetly. "Don't move,” she whispered.

Jane moved so she was able to kiss Maura's lower abdomen. The skin was warm and tasted a little salty. The more south her lips traveled, the sweeter the scent got. Maura was moving her hips slightly but enough for Jane to notice. Jane could see that the seams of her jeans were pressing painfully between her legs. She unbuttoned the jeans; it came off with a small tuck. With a soft thud, it landed on the side of the bed. Jane sat down on her knees pulling Maura closer. She didn't want to rush things, but she could see that Maura was aching to be touched. Her fingers traced the purple lace matching the bra she lost in the study earlier.

"Maura, tell me what you want me to do," Jane said while softly blowing her hot breath over the laced hipster. 

"Oh, Ja..Jane... Anything. Please, don't make me beg." She had pushed herself up on her hands looking at the woman sitting between her legs. Without losing eye contact Jane shoved the fabric aside.

She felt her lips tingle when she kissed the softness and the warm wetness. She slipped her thumbs under the fabric and helped Maura out of her panties. She could hear the moaning above her. Jane stroked her inner thighs and felt the woman she was pleasing reacting to the touch. 

"Oh Maur, you're beautiful. And, unh.. you smell so good."

"Jane... I need...YOU!"

Before Maura could finish her sentence, Jane had made full contact. Maura fell back onto the bed squirming, her muscles contracting. Jane could feel the juices covering her upper lip and chin, the luscious taste titillating to her tongue and rest of her body. She explored every inch in full interest, observing how her actions were bringing Maura to new heights. The heaving of her abdomen, the dimple of her navel, the grip Maura held on the sheets. She could feel the arousal grow against her tongue and every movement seem to become more sensitive. She was close and Jane let one finger slide through the wetness and deep inside. She pushed up against the inner walls; it was enough to let Maura's entire body shudder.

Jane crawled up onto the bed removing the covers. Maura moved over, cuddling deep into Jane's embrace. Their legs intertwined, hairs entangled. Jane left a heated kiss on Maura's forehead. They lay there for minutes just listening to each other's breathing and heartbeat. Processing what just had happened, relishing into their shared warmth.

"I'm sorry to break this serene silence," Jane said.   
"But, this was amazing. You are amazing."

Maura moved replacing her body so she was able to look Jane in the eyes.

"Have you never noticed?"

"Have I never noticed what?" Jane said slightly befuddled.

Maura sighed.   
"You're incorrigible! I've been coming on to you for weeks! Don't tell me you'd never noticed!"

Jane smirked.  
"Well, I must say I thought you were acting weird around me. I didn't know what to do with you or how to place all those sudden out of context compliments. Remember when we we're standing in the elevator and you started rambling about the distinctive way in which I sum up case related facts? How you we're finding that attractive and such before switching over to your findings on the victims stomach contents?"

Maura giggled.  
"At least I tried. Can't say the same of you, Jane Rizzoli. I knew how you felt about me. You tried so hard to ignore your feelings but I could see you change in every touch. The way I caught you staring at me numerous times and when I asked you to unzip my dress, I knew for sure. Your hands were shaking when you touched the zipper. Your dislike of my male partners, your protectiveness, your bickering over my mocha mint frappuccino, you loitering here, up to the point where it got to late in the evening so you self-evidently landed in my bed..." 

Maura paused for a moment to look at Jane who was pinching the bridge of her nose.

Jane opened her eyes.  
"So, it was that obvious, huh?" 

"Jane, you drooled all over my breasts during an undercover operation! Yes, it was that obvious!" Maura grabbed the back of Jane's neck and pulled her closer. 

The kiss was different. It didn't lack passion but it was filled with something else. Love. The deeper connection they've always had expressed itself in their kisses.

"Please, take off your remaining clothes. I want to feel your entire naked body against mine." 

Within seconds, Jane's sweatpants and boyshorts landed on the ground. She hadn't been completely aware on the extensiveness of her own wetness before, but her inner thighs immediately stuck together. Their bodies met and formed an entity of their own. Every curve fitting exactly into the other, every touch perfectly synchronized, their movements fluent.   
She could feel how Maura pushed one leg between hers. Their pace steady, but noticeable throughout her whole body. 

"Maura..."

"Jane..." 

Both heavily panting, they reached down. With a refined and tender touch, they entered each other's bodies.

"Oh, God!" Jane whimpered while intensifying her grip on Maura's hip.

"More..." Maura whispered in Jane's ear while pushing in a second finger.  
Their thrusts were following each other more rapidly, which made their breasts rock in the rhythm. Jane flexed her fingers a bit more and felt how the body above her was trembling with pleasure. She lifted her right leg, establishing more room for Maura to enter her deeper.

Maura noticed Jane's movement and made good use of it. She swiftly exited her, heated, wet fingers up to make a circular movement just above the entrance. She pushed herself harder on Jane's palm and her strategically placed thumb. The pleasure was overwhelming and Maura needed to grasp the headboard for support. 

"Oh....Maura!"

"Unh, J...Jane!

Both women held their breath, their bodies occupied with uncontrollable spasms. The tension seeping away, the rhythm slowly ceasing.

Maura laid down on top of Jane, her face cuddling into Jane's neck. Their fingers intertwined on Jane's abdomen. The completion they felt in that very moment, laying there together, completely satisfied, in every fiber of their existence, was indescribable.

"Life makes sense now," Jane said hushed.  
"It might sound cheesy but you make me whole... I never thought I would be able to give myself the way I gave myself to you today."

"Okay, that sounded stupid," she said embarrassed.

"No Jane. That sounded cute and true. At least true for me," Maura said.   
"Don't you go all cheesy on me now, though. I know your traits and I've seen all sides of you." 

"Well, I have now," she said silently in her ear. 

A rumbling sound came from Jane's stomach.

"This exercise has stirred up my appetite pretty bad. I think I did burn up all those veggie chips calories already just by walking up the stairs," Jane said sarcastically.

"So, let me guess... It's gonna be us ordering pizza then?"   
"Well that's romantic." Maura countered calm.

"Oh YES, please!" Jane jumped up ignoring Maura's attempt to be sarcastic.

Maura laughed. Jane's childlike enthusiasm was utterly adorable, even more when her cheeks were still glowing from their lovemaking. Her body felt heavy and exhausted but Jane was already in her sweatpants. She walked into the closet fetching Maura her yoga pants and a shirt. 

"I want my own because I don't want your mushrooms contaminating my chorizo!" And with that said, Jane went downstairs.

"Oh, dear Jane. Do you have any idea how much I'm in love you?" Maura said while putting on her clothes and steadily followed Jane downstairs to order pizza.


End file.
